


Prompt #6

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my dearest Stavier asked for: Sexy vampire Erik (a la hex) and dorky nerdy Charles.... I haven't seen Hex but I tired and it went horribly awry despite my best intentions but I hope it is enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #6

Charles takes a deep breath, thinking of a better way to reword his question, but when he draws a blank he just repeats eagerly, "Are you a vampire?”

The man continues to glare at him for a few minutes, like he didn't just ask that question twice, then he seems to gather himself, shaking his head and saying, “What would make you think that?"

“Well," Charles says, "This is a vampire bar, and you do seem to come here quite often. Besides that you are unusually attractive, and you’ve got that whole mysterious, ‘my life has been so long and I’m depressed and looking for someone to share damnation with’ aura that most vampires have. Also, and this is the  important past, being next to you feels dangerous, like my body is telling me that you’re not human and I should be afraid."

"Are you afraid?" Erik asks, and he was leaning forward, moving closer into Charles’ space.

"That depends," Charles says cheekily, “Are you really a vampire?”

The man doesn’t bother replying, instead rolling his eyes and withdrawing, turning around to face the bar again. Charles got the distinct impression that he had just been dismissed and anybody else would have tucked tail and run, but he was Charles Xavier and he'd been trying to find a vampire for far too long to give up now.

"Now I know that you probably want to be left alone to brood because that's what vampires do... –"

"Just how do you know so much about what vampires do anyways, Mister…?" The man pauses, looking at Charles, waiting for him to supply his name, so Charles gives his best smile and moves a little closer, being a coward wouldn't get him anything.

"Xavier," he supplies happily, going on to answer question with a smug, "I've read every single one of the credible vampire novels. Including, but not limited to; all of Anne Rice's books, quite a few vampire encyclopedias, and of course Bram Stoker's _Dracula_."

“Do I look like an Edward to you?” the man asks, raising his eyebrows in alarm.

“What, oh god no,” Charles shuddered.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't read the _Twilight Series_?" his companion chuckles, though he looked as if he had choked on the word “twilight”.

"I bet you like that book,” Charles teases and before the other could do anything more than make an outraged face he continued on, explaining, "I just mean, that it's so far from the truth that you must like the secrecy it lends you, by being misleading."

The man just shrugs, staring moodily into his drink so Charles moved a tiny bit closer, sighing disappointedly, “Well, I’ve been to almost every bar in London looking for a vampire…”

The man doesn’t reply, or even give the slightest indication that he’s heard him so Charles soldiers on, “I’m dying you see, terminal, so I figure why not find something , excuse me, someone close to death, someone to help me end it before death truly comes to find me.”

“Mr. Xavier, a vampire, if it did indeed exist, would be death,” was the quiet reply that he could barely hear  over the music.

“Yes, I suppose he would,” Charles chuckles but it comes out horribly wrong, and he can almost taste the despair in his voice, “Thank you for your time.”

Charles pays for his drinks, heading slowly outside into the crisp winter air. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he had just begun walking when a voice behind him calls out, “Mr. Xavier!” and in the next instant the man from the bar was by his side.

“Please, call me Charles,” he smiles, hopeful.

“Charles,” the other repeats slowly, weighing the sound of it on his tongue and deciding he liked it, “Charles, you may call me Erik.”

“Erik it is,” Charles nods, affirming, “And what can I help you with, Erik?”

“Tell me more about these vampires of yours,” he requests, flashing Charles a grin and Charles swore he could see fangs. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this unbeta'd for the moment, but I'll be back to fix it soon. Also I now have 3 prompts left and a request for more possessive Erik, just so you know my schedule of shorts. If you have a prompt do feel free to shoot me an ask on Tumblr, I'm miniaturesharkweek.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Edit: This has been beta'd and edited. My beta says it seems like the vampires are an outed, segregated community in this and I decided I like it that way, being a Trubie and all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
